Hot Water:Soul eater version
by the red vox
Summary: The american dad season 7 opener,Soul eater style!...i rock at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot day in Death city,most people were in their house soking up sun like plants,  
>but a few heroes we know weren't so luckly.<br>"I'm sorry,"Started head of Death city's weapon and meister school,  
>the great Lord Death himself"but you just can't take the day off because of the<br>weather,there are keshins afoot and this is no time to be slacking."he said to the rather  
>sweat drenched children in front of him."You can't expect a big star like me to work<br>conditions like this!"said Black star,the self proclaimed"Star"of the stood along side  
>his weapon,Tsubaki,a rather hot looking teenage girl,in more ways than one,who was as sweaty as<br>he was.

"Please father,"Started a formal looking young man,known as Death the Kid,or just Kid for short.  
>"listen to Black star. these weather conditions are too asymetrical for me to work properly."he pleaded.<br>Beside him were his to good looking female partners,liz and Patti,sisters and Kid's weapons."Please lord Death,"  
>started a cute blond girl in formal school wear."All were asking is for just one day off."She reasoned"<br>We've been working as hard as possible under this weather."Standing next to her the girl whose name is Maka,as  
>i forgot,was a fangirl's dream.<strong>White hair,cool demener,cool clothes,cool shoes,<strong>  
><strong>all around,<strong>a pretty cool guy,known as Soul.

"it's just that we can't aford taking a brake and having the keshins get a leg up on us."  
>They all knew it was they all hated Lord Death always knew best,so they simply sighed<br>simltaiously and went on with their keshin slaying all headed back together to the city afterwards,that is untill...  
>"Hey,whats that over there?"Black star proclaimed as he pointed over to the mist near Death city,surprising close to it.<br>"i don't know,'said Maka"but it can't be 's check it out."She started towards the mist,but she was soon stop by the surprisingly  
>loud and lively wineing of Patti"But i wanna go home!it's air conditioned in there!" "Oh brother.."sighed Liz<br>"Don't worry Patti,this shouldn't take long."Kid groaned. Patti then followed the others.

when they got to the mist,it was mysterously refreshing to the group."AH!This is more like it!"Black star exclamed as they  
>made their through the soon the mist got too cold for our young travelers"BRRR!I-i-i-it's t-t-t-to c-c-c-cold!"<br>Black star said as he shivered like the rest of the group.**They all were like twigs.**  
>"W-what up with this fog? How d-did it get cold s-so f-fast?"Liz complained."I-i-i d-d-don't k-kno-w..."Maka spoke out.<br>They all continued in silence to save enrgy from speaking from speaking,did it help?Well heaven knows they needed all the enrgy they could get.  
>Maka then suddenly stopped as she looked down."W-what's wr-wrong,M-maka?"Tsubaki then leaned down to examine what looked like<br>a pool.  
>"A s-spr-spring?"she said to herself when a voice surprised the entire group.<br>"Dip a toe."


	2. Dippin' a Toe

what is up PEOPLES?Back by unpopular demands,THE GREAT me!  
>now let's get this story train rolling!<p>

Immeditly,everyone was on gaurd,waiting for the thing that made the sound that startled them

"Who ever you are,"Maka announced "come out now with your hands up."

There was nothing but silence for they awaited for the sound,but the sound of the wind was only there. The meisters eyes darted back and forth,looking for a sign of life.  
>It was absoulte silence untill a crunching noise was heard from the other side of the spring. It continued and the meisters tensted up for what could be waiting for them in the fog. The weapons,in weapon form of couse,were equelly on their toes.A figure started to form in the fog,something tall and thin,<br>and that figure took the form of a tall man,not a day older looking than 21,mabye 22. He sported a red waistcoat with yellow and white shirt underneath,tan pants,shoes similar to Soul's but without the graphic disignes,no,these were just your averige run of the mill light brown. He had erradic red and orange spikey hair and had a big friendly grin on his face.

"Who are you?"Maka said supicously.

The young man just grinned.

"I said,who are you?"Maka said slightly more annoyed.

The young man just continued to grin.

"I don't think this guy can hear us."Soul said while still in scythe mode.

"We won't ask again,just who are you and what are you doing here?"Kid said calmly and professionaly.

The young man continued to grin.

At this point Black Star had just about had it with this guy.

"HEY!What's wrong with you? Are ya deaf or somethin'? Can You even talk?"Black Star screamed ragefulled.

"O.k. Black Star,no need to lose your temper..."Tsubaki said as she tried to calm him down but it was too late for that.

"IF you got something to say then say it!Otherwise SCRAM!BEAT IT!"Black Star yelled at the man.

"My..."The man started"arn't you all on edge? You need to relax..."

Suddenly music started playing out of nowhere.

"**Yeah, don't worry so much**," he sang in a melodious voice as his feet jetted to Maka's posistion,or at least behind her.  
>"<strong>Just give the water a touch<strong>."  
>he then began to give her a neck and shoulder massage.<br>"**Nobody has to know**."  
>this surprised Maka and the others alot.<br>Maka was very confuse ofto what was happening.  
>"<strong>And if the time is right<strong>,"  
>"H-hey!what are you!-"Maka blurted as the young man bent on his neeks to take off Maka's left shoe gracefully.<br>"**Just let your mind ignite,**"  
>he then took off Maka's left sock.<br>"H-hey!just what do you think!-"Maka spouted "**Nobody has to know that you dipped a toe.**"  
>dispite Maka's regetions,the young man able to forcefully dip Maka's toe in the water.<p>

"**D-D-D-D-Dip a toe**"  
>Maka's face goes from one of rebelion to a kitty face.<br>(kitty mouth,liney eyes.) "OH yeah..."Maka said peacefully.  
>"<strong>Dip-dip-dip-dip-dip a toe.<strong>"  
>Maka slowly but egearly lower her fully clothed body(AN yes,'fully clothed'he didn't magicly put on a bikini,  
>she's not <strong>BLAIR.<strong>Blair:you say something,  
>hon?Me:no!)"Oh yeahh..."Maka hummed "<strong>No reason to hide,<strong>"  
>sings the young man as he pushes Kid towards the spring to Kid's surprise.<br>"**Get all the way inside.**" he sings as he pushes Black Star aswell. "I will take you for a ride"  
>he sang as all the meisters and weapons entered the spring.<br>he then shot fire from his hands underwater creating bubbles in the spring making everyone's face like make Maka's "ooooh _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN_."Kid and Black Star said in unison.

Back at the acadmy -  
>"All reporting for duty Lord Death sir!"Maka said trymphenly "Good,good."Lord Death said"But one question,why are you all soaking wet?"<br>An akward silence filled the room as a mid-shot of all the miesters and weapons as being soaking wet.  
>"Welll..."Kid started"this is becauuuusssseee..."he trailed off<p>

"Of Black Star's misbehavior,Lord death sir!"Maka lied.

"WHAT!"Black Star yelled.  
>Maka whinked at him.<br>"Oh...oh yeah!"Black Star conferrmed.

"Black Star's ruff-housing cause us to fall into a body of water."Maka fibbed. They all held their breath in hope Lord Death would belive Maka.  
>"Well...ok...good,be on your way."Lord Death said as he wave them off.<br>They stiffly walked out of the room.  
>"Those kids get weirder every day."Lord Death said.<p>

Outside in the Hallways...

Maka and co. walked untill they were all alone in a single ,  
>They slumped down in unison and sighed.<br>"Whew,"Soul proclaimed"that was TOO cool."

"Yeah,you can say that again,"Black Star retourted"go thing he didn't find out about the hot tub."

"what hot tub?"said a mysterious blond figure.

**WHO IS THE BLOND GUY?**

**WHO IS THE HOT TUB MAN?**

**WILL ANYONE SUBMIT OCS FOR MY OTHER STORY?**  
>find out next time.<br>Check ya later!


	3. Meet the Flamer

Back again,slack again,attack again,b-b-back again.  
>time to get this story train rolling!<p>

"What hot tub?"said a mysterious blond figure.  
>The relaxed group looks up in horror as they see Hiro,the formore meister to the legendary Excaliber,a weapon of mass destruction.<br>"Uhhh..."Black Star said with nothing to say.

"Are you talking about that fog near the outside of the city?"Hiro said quizziclly.

"NO!Of course not!What makes you think that?"Black Star said with his hands waving in defence.

"I wondered what was up with that fog,but i never though it was a hot tub."

"It's not a hot tub!It's...a...Ground cloud."Black Star lied.

"I wonder how much money i could get if i set up a shop there..."Hiro said to himself aloud.

"WHAT!"they all screamed in fear.

"Well,if there's nothing there,what do you have to worry about?"Hiro reasoned logicly.  
>They where all dumbfounded by his logic.<p>

"*sigh*Look,if we let you use it ONCE,will you keep your mouth shut?"Maka questioned.

"All-time acess."Hiro demanded.

"What?"

"And private time on sundays."

"No deal"Maka proclamed

"Then i'll guess you'll have alot more people visiting your hot tub,like the entire school."  
>Hiro invertanlly said.<p>

Maka imagined everyone in the entire school jumping in and swimming in the hot spring,  
>and even worse,the facllity,Cid,Mira,Justin,Marie,and worst of all,her dad.<br>She bit her lip as she though of the horror.

"Well?"Hiro said quistioningly.

"Fine."She said quitely and with disgust.

Hiro simply after school,Hiro and the rest of the gang where heading down to the spring.  
>As they near the spring,things got cold."BRRRRR!It's cold out here!Are you sure we're going the right way?"<br>Hiro complanied.

"You wanted to come here?Deal with it."Maka said blandly.  
>They finally got to the spring as they were suprised at what they saw,Excaliber.<br>The suddenly shifted their gaze to Hiro with annoyed expressions.  
>"Well...ya see..."Hiro began"our class has to fighting couse exersize,and it was really hard so..."he drifted off with embarrisement.<br>The young man apperred out of the fog with his usally grin.  
>"Your here!"he said with glee.<p>

"Hey,if you don't mind us aking.."Kid started"What is your name? We didn't catch it last time."

"it's Pied."Pied said with a smile.

"Well,hello then Pied!"Maka said happily The group the preceadied to take off the regular clothes to reveal pool ones slowly put themself down into the water."Same as last time?"Pied asked.

"Yes please"Maka said.

"Get ready,"Soul said to Hiro"this'll blow your mind,it's way past cool."  
>Then the fire started up and Hiro knew what Soul talked about,heat mixing in with the freezing cold of the air,equelly balenced,calming and euphoric,<br>trully way past cool.

"AHHHH,this is how REAL big stars relax."Black Star said to then a wooden ducky floated past them."What's that?"Tsubaki asked.

"That is my wooden protoshey."said two looked at the anomorphic creature swimming on his back with white laced swimtrunks.  
>"Your...protoshey?"Tsubaki questioned.<p>

"Yes.i had it since the 16th was a long tale for the ages. Do you want to hear it?"

"Well it does sound interesting..."Tsubaki said kiddingly

"Very well,it all started during a Great Swim Race across the sea..."

"So tell us,what are you doing all the way out here?"Kid questioned"Why not live in Death city?"

"Well,i never really though i would fit in,"Pied explaned"not really my scene,i could never even afford a house there."

"Well if you ever come by,be sure to visit us!"Maka 's face brighting up with joy as he smiled.

"Hey i've got a question for you."Soul proclamed

"Well,what is it?"Pied responded

"How are you making fire come from your hands?"

"Yeah,how do you do that?"Maka said.

"Well,im a flamethrower weapon!"Pied said.

"oh well that makes sense."soul replided

"Yeah."Maka agreed

"Oh,i see,you used this duck a boyencey device to carry that little girl across the sea after stealing it from the pirates."Tsubaki explaned.

"YES,you are a bright young lass."Excaliber said.

"Thank you!"said Tsubaki never really got the chance to talk to Excaliber,  
>and that she has,he turned out to be pretty likable.<br>Some time later it was time to leave.

"See ya!"Black Star proclaimed.

"Same time tomarrow!"Maka yelled at Pied as the group left.

"Yeah"Pied said"same time tomarrow!"

bet you know/don't know who's gonna sing the next song in the next chap,do ya?anyway,sorta short chap,just setting thing up for later,if you watched the opener,you know what i mean,and if you don't,**DON'T SPOIL IT FOR YOURSELVES!**the next chap should come soon.  
>Please Rate,Review,and HOPEFULLY send OCs to my other story you can get to by clicking mai name and going down to mai storys,read the rules first,and follow them,then sumbit your anyways,thats all for now,check ya later!<p> 


End file.
